My Favorite Game
by Maddithong
Summary: .Down for Now. .Alucard's got a new game. It's objective? Well, it has something to do with a certain girl. .AlucardxVictoria.
1. A Brand New Game

**My Favorite Game** Chapter 1 - A Brand New Game.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of ze characters from ze ani-manga Hellzing.

**A/N:** Now I know I should be working on my other fic but I just finished watching Hellsing and was itching to write something that I thought of earlier in the series. Now I may add that Alucard's personality is a little hard to grasp, so bare with me. Also,I have no clue how long I am making this, but it's definately going to be over one chappie. This one is basically an opening, hence why it's so short.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Locate. 

Aim.

Fire.

"Stupid ghouls…"

It was what one would label a magnificent night. The moon was full; its light cascaded over the land. Everything glowed a particular glow, perfect for an intimate moment. Seras Victoria would have given her life for a moment like that, if she still had it.

"I need a vacation."

However, she had a job to do. Her 'profession' was to basically kill the dead. How you can actually kill the dead is a mystery. Being a member of the un-dead, she didn't spend much time dwelling on that.

"The way I see it, you spent more time cowering in a corner than killing, eh policewoman?"

That happened to be her master. The tall, unexplained vampire: Alucard. He has this thing with calling her 'policewoman', which happened to be her career when she was a mortal. Getting used to it was a bit difficult. At times she found him insanely creepy, but it least he was amusing. She needed all the amusement she could get.

"Excuse me? You were the one who just sat in the shadows calling out useless orders and directions!" She bit her tongue, he just laughed. They walked up the few steps leading up to the Hellsing mansion. This was one of the rare 'bonding' moments Victoria got to share with her master; although 'bonding' wasn't the right word to use. It was more of those instants where they were both alone, where Alucard would take the time to rant about her failures. Truthfully, the vampiress didn't mind it. One can get dreadfully lonely being a nightwalker. Talking to humans just isn't the same. Amongst entering, her master turned and grinned.

"Good-day, my policewoman."

"Good-day…" He disappeared. "…my master."

With a sigh, the blonde continued on her way; down stone stairs to her lifeless bedroom. There she shuffled in and fell face-first onto her coffin-type bed. Never had she felt so tired, so drained. Tonight's hunt had to have had over sixty of those zombies. Victoria didn't want to ponder why either. But that Alucard had the nerve not to do a thing! 'You are too weak. Blah blah blah.' _Man, he can be so annoying._ His servant slowly turned onto her back. _And yet… _She longs for his attention the most.

"No, no, no!" Shaking her head, the girl sat up and stared at object ahead of her; dinner in a bucket of ice. Somehow, she lost her appetite. It was one of those times when you're so tired you can't sleep. Victoria experiences those times a lot recently, using it to watch the ice cubes slowly melt. This time, the nightwalker wanted to take a walk.

The sky was getting lighter, dawn would come soon. There were no sounds. It was like everything was on mute. _So peaceful. _Finding herself in some kind of courtyard, the vampiress sat down on a cool stone bench and admired the setting. There were flowers everywhere. Wild ones, with vivid colors like plum and blood red. And in the center was an enormous fountain. At the top was a statue of a little girl. Victoria felt like a child at the moment, the fresh air and beautiful vegetation made her feel alive again. _Now this, this is the perfect romantic setting. _

"Romantic, eh?"

The girl was so dazed she didn't even jump at the sound of her master's voice.

"You shouldn't dream of such foolish things; romance, love."

Victoria blinked. "I wasn't!"

He grinned and shrugged. Silenced edged on between them as the man sat down. Since he sat just a little bit too close, their sides touched. Normally, this wouldn't be such a big deal. But this was the only contact they have really made since that night when master met his servant. So, the girl blushed and looked awkwardly away. He knew exactly what she was thinking and was greatly entertained by it.

"This romantic setting, what does one do in this situation?" His grin widened as she flinched. This was a great way of curing his boredom. "Answer me."

"Um... well. I'm not sure…"

"Oh? Too bad. If you know, I would love to cooperate."

Victoria felt her face burn even more. _What on earth is Alucard thinking? He can't just… act all… weird! _Well, maybe he can. He was weird to begin with. This was just another one of his games. A new game, she might add. He had never taken much interest in her before. She was just a hamster in a cage; ignored and fed once a week, fed meaning being seen by him, of course. The vampiress felt pressure onto her side and she noticed her master was slightly leaning on her, grin smeared across his face, like usual.

"I'mgoingtobednow!" She got up so fast that Alucard ended up falling over and hitting his head on the bench itself. She ran back inside as fast as her little legs could carry her, leaving the laughing vampire behind.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! Please review and look out for Chapter 2! 


	2. Let the Game Begin!

**My Favorite Game** Chapter 2 - Let the game begin!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of ze characters from ze ani-manga Hellzing.

**A/N:** I have never made an update so fast. Go me.

* * *

"Disgusting pervert!" 

She stood out in the darkness; golden hair, crimson eyes, pale luscious skin. Arms wrapped around her small body, she continued staggering through the shadows. She was never afraid of the dark; the unknown. Creatures of the night don't fear the night itself. However, she was a little freaked out.

"Who does he think he is, anyways!" She spat. Realization hit the girl hard. What if she had told him? Would they have…  
She ceased all movement at once. _Kissing my master… _

"No way!" Throwing her arms up, she blocked out all thoughts concerning her 'perverted' master and trotted back to her dorm.

Sleep was cruel to her this fine day.

Mumbling, the vampiress rolled incessantly on her bed, attempting to fall endlessly in her dreams. Hours passed by, and Victoria was starting to get irritated. She freshened up, even drank a little, and still she could not get a single blink of sleep.

So, she screamed and punched a hole in the wall.

"Did you try counting sheep?"

"Shut up."

A chuckle.

"Shut up!"

"I could help, if you wish…"

"I said shut up!" Picking up the next closest thing, which happened to be a chair, she threw it at nothing in particular. Silence ensued. With a sigh, she fell to the ground, her back scraping against the cold stone wall. That was better. This wasn't the only time that she had lost control, when everything was but a blur. What she did played like a movie. _I told master to shut up… and it felt good. _

Nevertheless, that wasn't something she intended on doing. Was he mad? Having Alucard mad at you wasn't very pleasant; although, he most likely forgot about it by now. But Victoria happened to be the type who had doubts; uncertainties. _I don't want to be alone. _Without even noticing, she was at his door; massive and black, the darkness; the master. Never had she step foot in that room, resulting in fear and anxiety. _Just go in and apologize. _That would ease her mind.

Breathe.

Reach up.

And knock.

No answer.

Knock again.

No answer.

Pound on door furiously.

No answer.

"Screw that!" Placing a hand on the cool handle, she pulled open the door and stomped in. When Victoria first heard of her master's room, she pictured abnormally large furniture. The biggest bed with red silk draped everywhere; elegant, yet dark. Dark was right, but that was pretty much it.

It was as plain as her dorm. There was a bed, evidently larger than his fledgling's, and a table placed in the center of the room; a vase of the same blood red roses from the courtyard on its surface. Being her curious self, Victoria walked over and picked up one of them, its thorns digging deep into her fingers.

"You missed me that much, policegirl?"  
She abruptly dropped the flower, blood starting to seep through her white gloves. "T-That's not it!"

Like a sudden breeze, cool air blew down the blonde's back and sides. She froze as black swirls descended down her arm, reaching her hand. Growing and gaining shape, they turned into another hand, an arm and soon enough, a whole body.

"Fool." The man's voice sighed in her ear. His form was leaning in closely on her back; his head perched on her shoulder, the vampiress' wrist in one hand, her hip in the other. He brought the gloved hand to his lips and ripped off the piece of cloth with his sharp teeth. Then he greedily licked the cuts clean, enjoying the warm liquid sliding down his throat. The fledgling couldn't help but let out a soft sigh.

_Level one: completed. _

A grin. "I suggest getting some rest, policewoman." Cynical laughter echoed the room as the figure vanished as fast as it made its entrance. A few moments passed by as the girl recuperated her senses. She twitched.

_THAT BASTARD!_

This was war.

* * *

Arrgh, I don't like submitting such short chapters but I just had to end it here. It was just begging to be ended at that moment.  
Yay for war! Review lots!  



	3. PLEASE READ!

**すみません！**

Now, I guess your all wondering what the hell happened to me and why there hasn't been an update in months.  
I have a good reason: _School_. And I have to say, it's a handful. (I also kinda forgot . ;;)  
I cannot express how bad I feel about not telling you guys anything and leaving you in the dark.

That's why I posted this as a chapter instead of saying it in my profile.  
It get's the news out faster! (You know, subscribing and such with the emails.)  
I never said anything about quiting, hah hah hah! I'm just too talented for that.  
And don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right at this moment. It's a good one... :D

So please stay with me. I know I can be a little slow with updating...  
And I would love it if you guys let me know you were still on board and didn't give up on my laziness!  
And maybe a kick in the ass would be helpful.

Love,  
Madi-thong


End file.
